One Lie
by Readergirl37
Summary: Sequel to Code. Elijah teaches Elena how to be a vampire. She's always told the truth, or signaled that she was going to lie. This time, she does neither.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Morse code is in italics.

* * *

He teaches her everything she asks, and a few things she doesn't think to ask about. They use code, for fun. Nothing wants to kill either of them, or both of them. His brother had complained about her turning, but she hadn't had any trouble from him, at all. She suspects Elijah has something to do with that, but doesn't ask. There are things they both do like that, that they're both aware of and just don't mention. He knows she's told the Salvatores to not bother his family. The brothers have only just started to repair their relationship with her. She's made it clear she's not interested in them. He can't help but wonder who she would be interested in. He wants to shake the thoughts out of his head, but he can't. Not when he sees her everyday.

He's finding his time being taken up by her, more and and more each week. He isn't sure if he minds.

* * *

She's asking if he wants to go with her to a bookstore that she hasn't been to, adding it'd be a good test of her control. He knows she has her bloodlust under control, he's not sure that she does. He agrees with ease.

* * *

He trusts her, an odd thought in his mind. He trusts her completely. She's never lied to him without signaling that she was going to do so. He's not a fool. But he does know he's in love with her. She is not in love with him, so once she deems that she no longer needs him he will take his leave.

But there's something wrong with her. She's been acting a little strangely around him as of late, and he plans to ask if she's okay. If she's not adjusting as well as she had told him, he just needs to know. He wants to help her. She opens the door a few seconds after he knocks.

* * *

"Elijah." She smiles and invites him in, and he notes her nervous heartbeat. Did he do something that warranted her nervousness? He wonders what could make her nervous to be around him. She shuts the door.

"Elena." He says, and she looks at him.

"Are you hiding something?" The direct question was meant to be filtered before it hit the air, but now it's out.

* * *

She can't. She's never lied to him, and he's never lied to her. But confessing that she's in love with him will ruin their relationship. So she tries to calm her heart, opens her mouth, and lies to him.

It's instantaneous. His face hardens, his eyes remind her of diamonds as she finishes her sentence. She doesn't understand.

It's a lie, but it's a little white lie. Her feelings for him may cut her up, but she doesn't want to hurt him too. She won't do that to him. She just doesn't understand why he's looking at her like she's a stranger he needs to be wary of.

"Elijah?" Her voice is soft, and he wonders what she's hiding. What secrets she's keeping. He had thought-he brushes the thought away.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Elena. You're lying to me. Why?" For the first time, she's lied. What could be so important that she couldn't tell him? What was it? He wants an answer before he does anything else.

"I can't tell you." She says, honestly.

"Can't or won't?" He presses. Her throat is closing up. Continuing to lie will break their relationship but so will her confession.

Tears well up in her eyes, and she tries to blink them away. She doesn't expect to feel a handkerchief under her eyes.

"Lovely Elena." He drawls, and her eyes close.

"What could be so bad that you cannot tell me?" He had considered her a friend, with her vow to alway tell the truth broken, he does not know quite where they stand.

"I don't want to ruin anything." She admits, her voice quiet.

"You won't." He assures her. There's only inches between them now. He allows her hand to move to his shoulder.

 _Are you sure?_ She taps against his shoulder in Morse code. He moves his hand hesitantly, and taps his response against her shoulder. _Yes._ He wants to know what's causing her to behave strangely. He wants to continue as they were.

She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth.

"I'm in love with you." She confesses and he listens to her heartbeat. Not a lie.

He doesn't trust himself to speak, and asks if she's sure. She miserably taps back her answer, yes she is.

* * *

She's about to attempt to leave, part of her wants to run. Run away and never see him again, leave Mystic Falls. At the very least, leave her house because he isn't speaking. It's putting her on edge.

* * *

She blinks, and his face is normal again. His eyes aren't hard. They're how they've almost always looked. She only has time to look at that because she feels his lips on hers before she can form coherent thought. She kisses back, hesitantly at first. His hand moves to the back of her neck and then she stops thinking at all.

* * *

When Elijah's lips remove themselves from hers, she remembers that she needs to ask, what that was about. She knows he doesn't see Katherine when he looks at her, knows he doesn't see Tatia. So what the hell was that kiss that made her head spin and took her breath away? He doesn't like her like that. At least, she didn't think he did. Maybe she's not the only one keeping secrets.

* * *

His hand is still on the back of her neck keeping her close. As if she'd ever want to leave.

She can't bring herself to ask, so she taps it out. _Do you regret that?_

He shakes his head.

"I could never regret kissing you." He admits truthfully. _I'm in love with you too._ He taps. When she's working on the translation, she kisses him first this time.

* * *

finis


End file.
